halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel Changer
"He is a dangerous man, an intelligent one, and most lethal, a man with an ideology. These are the worst kinds of humans." - Brock West Appearance Lionel Changer is a slightly aged human Caucasian man. He is of average height, has parted grey hair and a slight bulge on his stomach. He often wears a silver lab coat within HORUS. Background Lionel Changer was born and raised in New Mexico. His parents were active in the pro-human movement, and Changer adopted this mentality. Changer was a prodigy growing up. As a child, he specialized in creating biotic implants, robotics used to enhance and repair biological structures. By age 18, he had already patented several devices and started his first company, Implantus. His work was recognized by the top minds in the world, but Changer also made no attempt to cover his pro-human ideology. He only developed implants for humans and only hired humans at Implantus. Public backlash followed, as did copycat companies. Tired of the scrutiny from a public that did not share his opinions, he decided to create HORUS in order to help the human cause. He sold Implantus and lived off the radar, dedicating his life to HORUS's goals. Interest in Iris Lawton Iris Lawton was born at HORUS's facilities, and Changer was made aware of her potential for precognition. He wanted to experiment on her, but Maya Lawton would not allow it. This lead to Maya fleeing from HORUS to escape to Primm. Changer decided to keep on eye on Iris using Bastion as his personal spy. After Operation Halfkinds, Iris disappears and Changer dedicates the time after to locating her. Volume 2: Horus : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 2: Horus '' After Bastion successfully kidnaps Iris Lawton from her home in the Wolf’s Den, Lionel welcomes her with open arms. He supplies her with lodging, food, and gives her an orientation of HORUS. Lionel plans to make her a powerful member of HORUS and wants to use her precognitive skills to tip the scales in his favor and ultimately allow him to expand HORUS to a global level. He also plans to enhance her powers via implants and instructs Lucy to do so, much to the protest of Bastion. Lionel also hopes to dive into her genetic structure to understand what gives her the powers she has, in hopes that he can replicate the results in future generations of hybrids. Unfortunetly for Lionel, the timing could not be worse. Brock West launches his attack and his team destroys HORUS from within. Lionel attempts to flee with Lucy, Iris, and Bastion to a backup facility, but the group encounters Andy Clipper on the way. The bear shoots Lionel down, and although Bastion and Fenrir Snow are able to defeat the soldier, Lionel suffers grave wounds. He tells the group to leave or they will be killed, and instructs Lucy to continue his legacy. The four escape, and Brock West finds Lionel and kills him with a shot to the head.